


The Lovegoods Party

by geeniusbar



Series: Voldemort Wins [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dark Luna Lovegood, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeniusbar/pseuds/geeniusbar
Summary: Astoria and Draco venture to a party.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Original Character(s)
Series: Voldemort Wins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546141
Kudos: 11





	The Lovegoods Party

Astoria’s arm threaded through Draco’s, her dark arm contrasting against his pale one. He smiled down at his finacé, unable to believe how lucky he was with her pinned next to him. With a slow, deep breath, the apparated together, landing with a soft thud outside the door of the Lovegood house. The bustle of music, and laughter hitting them faster than the apparition side effects.

“Onward,” Astoria whispered, her taking the first step. Draco kept close to her as they walked up to the house together, a force that many in that house were jealous of. Draco and Astoria Malfoy, a couple that the Dark Lord favoured. Her wits and his passion pushed them to be a force to be reckoned with. A force that ended many mudblood lives.

Together, they knocked on the door. A mudblood answered the door with a smile and gesturing to the hall. Draco scanned the mudblood in front of him, recognising the person in front of him, but the name of him was long forgotten. 

“This way, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.” He said, carefully stepping in front of them, with his arm out. Leading the way to the hall with minimal noise emitting from the shackles around his ankles. The mudblood opened the door in front of them, waiting for them to enter, before closing the door behind them.

“I wish ours were that well behaved,” Astoria mumbled, loud enough for the others in the foyer to hear. Draco nodded, turning his head and pressing a soft kiss on her curly hair. “Draco…” she faded herself off, letting him wrap his arms around her, holding her close to his body as she would allow. 

She allowed him to stand behind her, pressing another kiss to her head. He was so deeply in love with this woman, that he couldn’t hold back his affections. Every second of every day, he wanted to show her how much he truly adored her.

“Shall we find the Lovegoods and thank them for this incredible party?” She asked, he nodded into her. “You’re awfully quiet today. What’s going on in that head of yours?” Astoria turned, her hands feeding into his hair, pushing his long, white hair behind his ears. Exposing the scars that occasionally made her wince. The scars of the war, the scars that he currently got when hunting mudbloods. Her fingers gently grazed his neck, fingers carefully skipping over the scars, mindful not to touch the rawer ones. 

“Tired is all, my love,” he whispered. Astoria nodded, her hands still around his neck, fingers playing with his collar.

“You should have told me.”

“No, dearest,” he whispered, hands venturing to her waist, fingers rubbing along her thin frame. He took a slow, deep breath, eyes looking at her gorgeous face. “Let’s find the Lovegoods.”

“Let’s.” She echoed, offering her arm to him, which he took. Letting her lead him to find Luna and her husband, whom graciously took her name as her blood was purer than his. Astoria lead the conversation with the two, smiling comfortably as Luna’s husband stood politely behind Luna. Draco let himself chime in sometimes but felt uncomfortable under the gaze of Luna’s husband. Astoria’s laugh rang in his ears, like bells next to him. 

Unable to restrain himself, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. Pushing his forehead against hers, giving her another kiss on her ear.

“In love, Draco?” Luna’s voice asked.

“Very much so,” he continued. Luna smiled at the couple, her smile, for once, genuine. 

“You two seem happy.”

“We are,” Astoria answered, a hand travelling to Draco’s back. He happily eased into it, glad for Astoria’s comfort. 

“When’s the wedding?”

“Oh, not for a long while. Draco is busy with hunting, as we all are, and I am busy with dealing with the vermin. Draco has discovered a new potion that leads to a painful death for mudbloods. It only reacts if their blood is mud.”

“And not for those who’s blood is pure?”

“Any family of the Sacred-28 will be untouched. Any mostly purer will be untouched. Wixen who’s blood who has recently been mixed with muggles, we are unsure. We haven’t found a half blood who we can test, other than the ones who are killed instantly protecting the mudbloods.”

“Of course,” Luna smiled. “A terrific discovery, Draco. I’m sure the Dark Lord is impressed.”

“Truly,” Draco replied, smiling calmly at Luna. “Delighted, in fact. He’s excited for the use of the potion on the most unsavoury mudbloods. The ones who haven’t given themselves up. Although, I expect we shall be using it on many of the mudbloods we find.”

“Are you working on something new?”

“Yes,” he replied. “I’m trying to strengthen the potion to react more severally for those who resist. We can’t have mudbloods dying without immense pain, of course.”

Luna laughed, her husband responding with a laugh the second he saw her face light up. 

“Of course! Could you imagine us plainly killing them? How boring. I suspect that this shall be used as a threat for misbehaving mudbloods as well?”

“Of course, Luna. I am working on another potion to give mudbloods that remain dormant until they attempt to escape. In which it will kill them painfully.”

Luna clapped her hands in joy, “oh wonderful! One of mine recently escaped. Luckily I caught it, and tortured it until it died. I was so devastated it tried to escape. One of the best I’ve seen. But it was a good opportunity to show the rest of them how they shall be dealt with if they attempt to escape. If you don’t mind, we must go greet other guests. Have a wonderful evening, Draco, Astoria. I suppose I shall see you next weekend at the raid, Draco?”

“Of course.”

“Until then,” she said, her arms out. “For Voldemort and Valour,” she said, Draco and Astoria echoing her. Pleased, Luna walked away, her husband following two steps behind her, careful not to touch her. 

“Lovely couple, aren’t they?” Astoria said, a smile pulling her facial features up.

“Immensely.” He whispered, pressing another kiss to her head. 

“How long do you want to stay?”

“Not long. I’m tired,” he told her, the honesty slipping out for the first time that evening. “You?”

“I don’t mind. I suppose we should stay for another few hours. Then snog and slip away?”

Draco smiled at her, pressing another kiss to her forehead; “there’s a reason I am in love with you.”

“Good. Now, shall we talk with the Shacklebolts?”


End file.
